Quiero un novio
by Luu 21
Summary: ¿Sasuke-Kun me ayudarías a buscar un novio?¿para que?-seras tonto,sabes que hacen los novios-¿me refiero que porque ahora?-porque no me quiero quedar solterona-aun eres muy joven-pero el tiempo vuela-eres un caso perdido-¿eso es un si?-claro...


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO...**

**Nota**: _letra de canciones, ''_pensamientos'' -conversaciones-

Para que esto empiece con el pie derecho pinchar las canciones que coloco...le da un poco mas de ''vida'' a esto ;)

* * *

><p>primera canción: h t t p :  / www . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r 5_z i B h i z x A si no les sale solo busquen en you tube : SoundTrack 1 PASION DE GAVILANES - Fiera inquieta (Quien es ese hombre)

_Ummm ya…me ordeña, ¡hay!_

_Mírame yo soy la gorda_

_La que tiene grasa_

_La que sabe que comer _

_La comida es la delicia _

_Que me mueve _

_Que me hace enloquecer_

-¡Oi! ¡Sakura baja de allí!-le grito un pelinegro furioso tratando de bajar a la chica de la mesa.

-Ieeeeeeee Sasuke-kun-dijo y se rio-no hasta que encuentre a mi hombre-ronroneo tambaleándose.

-Por el amor de Dios, no me obligues a subir-la amenazo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿_¡QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE, QUE ME MIRA Y ME DESNUDA!- _grito tratando de bajarse la camisa.

-¡Yo soy ese hombre preciosa!

-¡Yo puedo hacerte otra cosa además de desnudarte!

Gritaron muchos hombres y otros chiflaron incrementando la ira del chico quien subió a la mesa junto a la chica, interpuso su cuerpo con el de ella y La abrazo protegiéndola de la mirada de los hombres morbosos del bar.

-¡Panda de pervertidos dejen de mirarla!-grito a todo pulmón fulminándolos con la mirada.

-¡mocoso quítate de en medio!

-¡queremos que la señorita continúe!

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!-grito de nuevo, pero los hombres pasaron olímpicamente de él animando a la pelirrosa a desnudarse.

-¿Ne,Sasuke-kun?¿acaso tu eres ese hombre?-susurro al oído del pelinegro quien se estremeció con la cercanía.

-estas borracha-la corto-súbete la camisa.

-¿Qué?-se dio cuenta que tenía el sujetador al aire-pero Sasuke-kun si así ''casi'' vinimos al mundo-dijo inocentemente.

-Tonta-le susurro y con las mejillas encendidas procedió a subir la prenda-vamos-se bajó de la mesa y le ofreció la mano a la muchacha.

-¿Ahora donde se metió el imbécil de Naruto?-pregunto buscando con la mirada al rubio.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, una voz se escuchó desde los amplificadores anunciando el inicio de un nuevo espectáculo.

-¡Damas y caballeros con ustedes…!-se escuchó el redoble de tambores-unos invitados muy especiales esta noche, ¡un aplauso para Hinata y Naruto!

El pelinegro sintió como se le hinchaba una vena en la frente y le comenzaba a palpitar, frunció el ceño y miro hacia el escenario.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Yo soy el impresionante Uzumaki Naruto!-se presentó el rubio-¡y ella es la hermosa Hinata!

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y muchos murmullos, tales como ''que bonita esta la chica'' ''está bien equipada'', el rubio le paso un micrófono a la pelinegra y ambos comenzaron a cantar.

Hinata:_ ¡Aquí llego Hinata! ¡La más monja, pero asustada con una culebra!_

_Una culebra, una culebra, una culebra papi una culebra (bis)_

Naruto_: tranquila mami que estamos en la selva y por donde quiera aparece una fiera _

_Si es una cobra es venenosa y si es una anaconda es muy ¡GRANDOTA!_

**_Tulile-una culebra_**

Kami-sama si existes sácame de aquí, has que desaparezca, has que la tierra me trague ¡algo!, y sí, ellos pasan el ridículo, pero al día siguiente no recordarán nada y yo en cambio tendré un trauma y quedare en vergüenza por acompañar a estos locos, quién me manda a juntarme con gente así, la próxima me consigo amigos más ''normales'', pensó el pelinegro mientras cargaba a la pelirrosa en brazos puesto que se había quedado dormida.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ! –le grito y dejando a la chica en una silla próxima, se sacó el zapato y se lo aventó al rubio dándole en la frente.

Naruto cayó estrepitosamente al suelo ganándose un chichón en la cabeza, el público se detuvo a mirar al agresor al cual apuntaron con las luces del escenario.

-¡Quitar esas luces!-grito tapándose con el antebrazo.

-¡Miren! ¡Es el mocoso aguafiestas! –grito un anónimo.

-Dame paciencia-susurro encaminándose a la tarima en busca del rubio.

-¿¡QUE HACES!-exclamo Hinata muy alterada-no te acerques a mi Naruto-kun

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de la petición de Hinata y levanto al rubio de la camisa zarandeándolo, le dio dos bofetadas buscando despertarlo pero nada.

-¡No quería hacerlo pero tú te lo buscaste!-grito la pelinegra tratando de golpear a Sasuke con su tacón.

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuro una pelirrosa cuando los rayos del sol impactaron en su cara.

-Eso te pasa por borracha-escucho la voz de un hombre adentrándose en la habitación.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la muchacha.

-El mismo que viste y calza-sonrió sentándose en la cama al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho-la chica le echó un vistazo a la habitación y continuo-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No me digas que tú y yo?-dijo nerviosa.

-Puede que sí y puede que no-dijo tranquilamente.

-Esto yo-salió de la cama en busca de sus zapatos y su bolsa-¿es una broma cierto?-pregunto asustada.

-No sabes todo lo que pasamos anoche-dijo el pelinegro recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo, a continuación relamió sus labios y la miro descaradamente.

-Esto no pudo pasar-la pelirrosa lo aparto mientras la lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

-¿Sakura?-grito Sasuke preocupado

-Olvida todo lo que paso, lo siento Sasuke-kun-fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar el portal de la puerta.

''Jope, se lo ha creído'', pensó el pelinegro mirando la puerta, caminó hasta un sillón se lanzó y se tomó de los cabellos, 'creo que esta vez me he pasado', suspiro y miro a un punto muerto.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro, la pelirrosa procuraba evitar al azabache, siempre que se lo encontraba fingía tener asuntos pendientes como excusa para marcharse.

-Ino-cerda no sé qué pensar-dijo Sakura a Ino mientras tomaban un café.

-Jope Sakura,el pobre ya ha tenido suficiente-comentaba la rubia dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Bueno-respondió mirando detenidamente la cuchara con la que mezclaba la azúcar.

-¡Chica, el pobre Sasuke te manda mil mensajes, te deja millones de mensajes en el muro del Facebook, tu celular no para de sonar! ¡Es más estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta verlo sufrir!-le crítico.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que me haya hecho-hizo un mohín.

-Frentona ya no tienes 5 años-le reprocho

-Cállate de una vez Ino- cerda, además que sufra como yo sufrí

-Tu nada más ''sufriste'' un día

-Pero aun así, me sentí fatal

-Es cierto y después tengo que cargar yo con el muerto-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, que los hombres son todos iguales-le dio otro sorbo al café-por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste la cinta de vídeo?

-¿Cuál cinta de vídeo?

-La de aquella fiesta, no te hagas la tonta, enséñamela- pidió.

-No

-¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! ¡Quien sabe que cochinadas hiciste!-sonrió, se levantó de la silla tomo el bolso de la chica sacando una cinta de video-el que piensa pierde-le dijo y comenzó a correr

-¡INO!-grito.

-Señorita la cuenta-le dijo el camarero.

Maldita cerda se marchó sin pagar y además tiene la cinta de video, pensó, ahora mi misión será que no la vea.

-_Quiero un novio que se pare en los escaparates, que recuerde las fechas, que se olvide de todas sus viejas amantes, razonable, predecible, reprochable, que me arregle el timbre-_ canturreo Naruto jorobándole la paciencia a Sasuke.

-¿Naruto te pásate al otro bando?-le pregunto Sasuke elevando una ceja.

-No, yo soy todo un varón-le miro ofendido.

-¿Pero si cantabas?...yo quiero un novio-trato de imitar la voz de Naruto.

-Que desperdicio-murmuro una chica que iba pasando por ahí.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué los gays son los que están más buenos?-le respondió la otra

-¡No es eso!-trato de explicar con las mejillas encendidas-yo no soy gay-les dijo pero la mujeres ya estaban un poco lejos-¡YO NO SOY GAY!-grito

-No lo niegues amorcito-dijo Naruto fingiendo darle besos

-¡Quítate de encima!

-_Mejor nos ponemos la ropa y charlamos de los cuernos de la vecina-_continuo cantando Naruto.

-¿Qué diantres quieres imbécil?

-Jalándole al respetito-lo cortó Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me dices que es o me marcho?-amenazo comenzando a andar con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Cómo que Sakura-chan te perdone?

-por ejemplo-dijo el pelinegro sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras trato de justificarse pero las palabras no salieron de su boca

-Lo ves, Sakura-chan te importa-le dijo el rubio subiendo y bajando las cejas haciéndose el interesante- ¿te gusta?

-pero que dices-se sonrojo hasta los cabellos-me voy-trato de escapar del rubio.

-sí que si-sonrió maliciosamente- ahora me tendrás que arreglar el timbre-añadió.

-Todo este jaleo por un maldito timbre-refunfuño

-de paso te ayudaré con el magnífico plan de conquistar-y-recuperar-a -la-hermosa-Sakura-chan

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>CANCIONES:<p>

QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE-ROSARIO MONTES/ZARICK LEON

UNA CUELBRA-TULILE

QUIERO UN NOVIO-FERNANDO ÁLVAREZ

;) limpia como patena...sin infligir el copyright xD


End file.
